Races
Cyona is home to a half dozen different but interrelated species of hominid. While the races can and do interbreed, the progeny of such unions nevertheless tend to fall wholly into one race or the other (though certain recessive quirks of genetics occasionally give rise to surprises, such as humans siring a dwarf). __TOC__ Dwarves Fathers of some of the most stable civilizations on Cyona, all dwarves, at some point in their lineage, hail from the Deep Homes, complexes of tunnels and mines hidden in the world's mountains. In particular they originate from Dismark and Etinur. Though scholars agree that there must be some ancestral link between the two, none can determine which came first or even how one could have sired the other, given the Dismarkan tendency to paleness and crimson hair and the Etinurn propensity for the opposite. Diligent workers and careful craftsmen, they have earned a reputation for superb steel work. They also have a patience that rivals the stone they work with and rarely rush into anything. Dismarkan dwarves in particular have acquired a bleak outlook from past dealings with the rest of the world and have come to enjoy strong drink as a result. Elves The longest lived race on Cyona, elves regularly live beyond a century and on Rudlec have built a society to match. They also have the curious trait of never showing their age. Though their bones grow frail and hearts weak, outwardly their flesh remains smooth and their hair never grays. In ages past children were able to seamlessly impersonate their parents upon death, leading to widespread rumors of elven immortality. While Alburch considers itself the elven homeland, there's never been any way to ascertain where they first emerged on Rudlec, let alone the world at large. Gnomes For centuries known only as psychotic savages from the north of Dismark, missions from the south in the past century or so have managed to reform them... Somewhat. While they no longer hunt men for sport, they continue to have short tempers (never make that pun their faces) and, despite their stature, exude an aura of malice that makes other races shiver. This isn't helped by their uncanny ability to fake death spawning rumors of necromantic power. While making gnomish enemies is something no one recommends, having one at your side comes highly rated due to their deeply loyal natures. This attitude aids them greatly in war, and they can commonly be found in Satz mercenary bands and the Dismarkan military. Halflings Halflings are, quite simply, everywhere. Friendly and entrepreneurial by nature, they own small enterprises (feel free to make that one, they think it's funny) everywhere there are people. Full of frenetic energy, halflings live relatively brief but fulfilling lives. Humans Even more ubiquitous than halflings, humans have been to every corner of Cyona and made their homes in any place they can manage. Orcs Large and imposing, orcs make for natural warriors and some find themselves somewhat lost in the more peaceful modern world. Many, however, have found comfortable niches in various businesses, both legitimate and... Less so. Their ruthless nature and steadfast honor make for a surprisingly effective combination in both high enterprise (the Ferbolt armory is owned and named for an orc) and the criminal underground. While their insistence on getting their way makes striking bargains hard, it is considered well worth the effort, as an orc will honor it's word to the grave.